creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Controls
Basic Information This article is about the keybindings/keysettings, mouse button settings and chat commands of Creativerse. You can access and customize the controls for the game by hitting the "ESC"-key on your keyboard and choosing "Game Settings", and then select "Controls" (rightmost Tab on top). Or you can access the settings from the main screen before even entering any Creativerse game world. As for the newest chat commands (mainly the ones about all the brand-new graphics options) that are still prone to many changes, you might want to consult the official forum thread maintained by Entuland, the support contractor of Playful: https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/1680315447976485474/ And here's more about the /chunkdebug command and the importance of reducing the viewing radius in your options if you want to reduce lags: https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/1651043958639529407/ General game controls / keysettings for Creativerse * 1-+ (or ´) ... Quick Slot Select (key can be customized) - selects the according slot of your quickbar on the bottom of your screen * 1-´ (or +) ... typing a number key while hovering your mouse cursor over an item(-stack) in the inventory will put this into the according quickslot, replacing whatever was in that quickslot before * 1-+ (or ´) ... double-typing the quickslot number will consume consumables from this quickslot, and will also throw throwables from this quickslot. Placeable objects, blocks or materials will not be placed by double-typing a quickslot number * Esc ... access the System Menu and World Options '''(Graphics, Audio and Controls/Keysettings) * w ... go '''Forward (key can be customized). Double-tap to roll forward (if enabled in the options). Hold "w" to climb up a ladder, vines or similar. Press "w" while looking down to dive * s ... go Backwards (key can be customized). Double-tap to roll backwards (if enabled in the options). Hold "s" to climb down a ladder, vines or similar * a ... go Left (key can be customized). Double-tap to roll to the left (if enabled in the options) * d ... go Right (key can be customized). Double-tap to roll to the right (if enabled in the options) * Space ... Jump (key can be customized). After consuming potions like Bat Juice, Love Potion or Blizzard Potion, hold "space" to rise up, combine this with pressing "w" to move forward for a jetpack-like movement. Press "space" to swim upwards when under water or emerged in any other liquid * LeftShift ... Sprint (key can be customized) - the player character will run faster for as long as this key is held down (key can be customized). Sprinting will use up stamina, and when all stamina has run out, then the character will slow down again automatically * LeftShift ... the Sprint key can also be held down to boost your Glider (only available after buying the "Pro" DLC for Creativerse). When holding the "Go Forward" key ("w" by default) and the "Sprint" key at the same time, the glider will soar high up and use up Stamina in the process. When the stamina has run out, the character will immediately glide downwards * LeftShift ... Craft 5: by holding down the "Sprint" key, you can also craft 5 times the usual amount of items in your crafting menu, in the Processor, the Forge and the Cooking Station * Left Mouse Button (Mouse0) ... "Dig" - lets you use the item currently in hand (gauntlet starts to pull or push creatures/pets, weapon is swung, taming collar starts to tame, plow starts to plow, washer starts to spray water) at the spot that you're pointing at with your mouse cursor. This key setting can also be changed. Please note that you are not allowed to dig or plow if you only have "visitor" permission rank on game worlds or certain player claims that you're on (claim options override world options). You also may not harvest or wash Pets of other players, unless they have set their pets to a permission level that you meet or outrank * Left Mouse Button (Mouse0) ... with your ArcTek Gauntlet powered by Power Cells, you can pick up blocks (or items, liquids, crops etc.) * Left Mouse Button (Mouse0) ... with your ArcTek Gauntlet, you can push away Creatures and your own Pets out of the way. You cannot push a Pet of another player if you don't meet or outrank the permission setting of the Pet though * Left Mouse Button (Mouse0) ... while having drawn any melee Weapon (like a Sword or the default Twig), you can click the Left Mouse Button (default) to hit a Creature (or player if PvP is not disabled on the game world or player claim you're on) in close combat.' '''However, to throw a ranged weapon like Rimecones, Snowcubes or Explosives, put them into a quickslot, select this and use the '''Right Mouse Button (default) '''while aiming at a Creature (or player or spot) with your cursor * Left Mouse Button (Mouse0) ... while having a' Tool''' currently in hand, you can use this tool with the Left Mouse Button (by default), often by holding it down for a certain timespan: * Left Mouse Button (Mouse0) ... with a Taming Collar in hand, aim at a wild Creature until the cursor turns cyan-blue, then hold down the Left Mouse Button (default) to start taming (Caution: this can make many Creatures aggressive, others might run away, so be prepared). A timer will show you how long you need to hold down the Left Mouse Button while aiming your cursor at the Creature * Left Mouse Button (Mouse0) ... with a Plow in hand, aim at a plowable block like Dirt, Grass or Mud and hold down the Left Mouse Button (default)' '''to create tilled land, so you can plant Seeds there that will grow into Crops (when Water or Mineral Water is directly adjacent). Or aim at other blocks like Ashenwood, Elderwood Leaves, Snow, etc. to transform them with the Plow (please refer to the article Plow for details) * Left Mouse Button (Mouse0) ... with a Wiring Tool in hand, aim at a certain wirable object with your mouse cursor and click the Left Mouse Button (default) to connect a wire to either a Send Hotspot or Receive Hotspot. To check and/or configure wiring settings and change permissions, labelling, etc., type "n" to open the inspection window. Type "f" (as the default key) or use the right mouse button to access the storage space of any activatable object that has slots to fill (like the Mob Spawner and Loot Spawner). * '''Right Mouse Button (Mouse1)' ... "Place" '''(customizable) - '''places blocks, liquids, items and other placable stuff from a selected quickslot onto the spot that your cursor aims at. To select a quickslot, either use the according number-key, click on the slot while the inventory is open, or scroll through the quickslots with your mouse wheel. It's not possible to hold down the right mouse button in order to place blocks continually though. Player characters with "visitor" permission cannot place anything on the respective game world or player claim they're on. TNT-Explosives, Extractors and Excavators cannot be placed on game worlds and/or player claims where the "Explosives" world/claim option is disabled * Right Mouse Button (Mouse1) ... uses/activates usable objects like storage containers, crafting stations, lamps, activation devices, certain machines or Pets in the game world 'that you aim at with your cursor. This lets you check and configure their settings if existent. Can only be used if you have the necessary permission rank and the option "can interact" is enabled for certain objects * Right Mouse Button (Mouse1) ... "'activates" an NPC '''(Pumpkiru or Elfi) in order to start trading * Right Mouse Button (Mouse1) ... '''plants Seeds from a selected quickslot on tilled land while aiming at it with the crosshairs, plants tree Saplings on Dirt or green Grass blocks etc., plants Queen Bees on uncorrupted Leaves or Wood blocks. All of these plantables can only be placed on specific blocks/ground types * Right Mouse Button (Mouse1) ... lets your player character instantly consume consumables like potions, mushrooms, perfume or food from a selected quickslot, except if there is a cooldown of the exact same consumable in effect (indicated by a blurring haze over the according icon) * Right Mouse Button (Mouse1) ... throws throwable stuff like Explosives, Rimecones, Globs of Goo or Snowcubes from a selected quickslot towards a spot where the crosshairs aims at, considering a certain trajectory. Please note that the effects of Corrupt Bombs, Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls can be completely prevented by world settings and claim settings * Right Mouse Button (Mouse1) ... equips melee Weapons (like swords), also tools and armor parts from the inventory into the according equipment slot to the right side of your inventory. If no weapon/tool/armor part is currently equipped, any of them that you obtain (like by crafting) will automatically be equipped in the correct equipment slot * Right Mouse Button (Mouse1) ... lets your player character learn a rare crafting [[Recipes|'Recipe']] from a book or page when right-clicking on its icon in your inventory (alternatively you can drag & drop the Recipe over your 3D character "doll" to the right side of the inventory by holding down your Left Mouse Button). * Right Mouse Button (Mouse1) ... puts stuff/whole stacks from a quickslot that you click on into your open inventory '(alternatively you can drag & drop any item/stack to your inventory by holding down your Left Mouse Button). * Right Mouse Button (Mouse1) ... places things from the open inventory '''into the next availably empty quickslot '(alternatively you can drag & drop any item/stack to your quickbar by holding down your Left Mouse Button). Please note that some things cannot be put into a quickslot, for example animal-materials, ores, weapons, tools and armor parts * Right Mouse Button (Mouse1) ... also sends things from your inventory or from quickslots '''into storage containers (Wood Chest, Stone Chest, etc.), display objects (Placemat, Stone Wall Shelf, Wood Planter, etc.) or crafting-stations (Forge, Processor, Cooking Station) after they are activated/opened. When opening these containers/objects, the left window will list everything that can be forged, processed, cooked or placed into the slots of the container accordingly * Third Mouse Button (Mouse2), can also be a Mouse Wheel that can be pressed down ... AOE Gauntlet Smash attack when hitting the ground close to any Creatures or player characters (if PvP is not disabled in the game world or on the player claim you're on). Can only be used when the weapon is drawn and stamina is at 75% or more of its maximum. Will deal area damage depending on the damage points of the currently equipped melee Weapon, and will transform blocks on the ground around the point of impact depending on the mining strength of the currently equipped Power Cell * drag & drop with the left mouse button ... can often be used as an alternative to right-click (like for consuming consumables, learning rare Recipes, moving items/stacks from or to the inventory, quickbar and slots of items/storage containers - but drag & drop might not always work as well as right-click * drag & drop with the '''left mouse button... and hold the "Sprint" key (Left Shift by default) and drag will move half a stack' * '''drag & drop with the '''left mouse button'... if you hold a stack of items with your left mouse button over the destination area/slot, then click your right mouse button, this will drop one piece of a stack into a quickslot, a container, a crafting-station, etc. However, when consuming consumables, throwing throwables or feeding a pet, only one item from a whole stack will be used by default anyway, so using the right mouse button is more advisable. Please note that most consumables and throwables have a cooldown, so the next item from a stack in the quickslot cannot be used right away * hold down '''Left Shift and click your right mouse button to move five items to slots from or into your possession (into empty equipment slots or quickslots first, then into the inventory) * Left Ctrl ... '''"Modifier1" - hold down Left Ctrl '''and click your right mouse button to move only one item either to or from slots from or into your possession (key can be customized) * e (E) ... "Menu" - opens the Inventory / Bag (key can be customized) - also provides access to the Tabs (above the inventory window) for Crafting, Map, Blueprints, the Codex and (further up at the top of the screen) the Store * q (Q)... opens the Crafting Menu (key can be customized) * t (T) ... Touchstone menu (key can be customized) - lets you select either your own touchstone that you have placed, or any other players' touchstones that permit you to teleport to them. In the teleport window that opens, you can reclaim your touchstone as well and it will return into any empty quickslot or your inventory right away * t + t ... double typing the "Touchstone" key will transport/teleport you to your own Touchstone (if placed) within seconds unless you're interrupted by moving or being attacked * f (F) ... Use / Interact (key can be customized) - as an alternative to the right mouse button, this key interacts with certain interactable objects in the game world, like Crafting Stations, storage containers, doors, activation devices (Switches), lamps, as well as Pets. * "F" will also open the storage window of wireable objects like Mob Spawners or Loot Spawners. To access their wiring settings, type "n" (per default). Pressure Plates and Sensors. To activate or deactivate wireable objects, use your right mouse button. With the left mouse button, you can take objects with your ArcTek Gauntlet * m ... Map (key can be customized) - opens your area Map. Click on the magnifying glass to switch to the world overview Map. You can spot claimed areas colored according to your permission setting there, you can see all your nearby Pets and other players too on the map if there are any. By hovering your mouse button over the player dot icons or pet dots, you can view their names as well * c ... Safe Walk (key can be customized) - by crouching, your character won't fall off most blocks and such can safely add blocks to a bridge * NumLock ... AutoRun (and also "AutoSwim") (key can be customized) - lets the player character go forward until being stopped by an obstacle (one block is sufficient), does not work when flying a Glider * ~ ... take a Screenshot (key can be customized) * Tab ... Cycle Mode / "TabCycle" - switch between the ArcTek Gauntlet for Mining & Harvesting <-> Weapon for Fighting <-> Tool (for plowing, taming, washing, wiring) and back to the Gauntlet. TAB (key can be customized) - draws the equipped melee Weapon (Twig as the default, Sword or Crowbar if equipped), and switches back to the Mining Cell when pressed again. When a Tool is equipped, pressing the key (TAB by default) will at first draw the Sword/Crowbar, when pressing the key again, the equipped Tool will be "readied", and when pressing the key a third time, the ArcTek Gauntlet will be used again, etc. * g ... [[Glider|'Glider']] (key can be customized) - start flying and use your "Go Forward" key to fly up for a short while, the "Go Backwards" key to fly down, "Go Left" and "Go Right" to sway to either side (only for "Pro" players as mentioned) * l (L) ... Flashcube (floating light) - turns your Flashlight either on or off (key can be customized), but only for players who have bought the "Pro" DLC * Left Alt + any directional key, or double-tapping any directional key ... Roll move. Can only be used in 3rd-person combat. Two roll moves (indicated by 2 arrows to the right of the quickbar next to the small armor durability doll) are available and will then replenish over time * v ... Shows / hides Wires - toggles the visibility of blue wires while Wiring Tool is equipped (key can be customized) * n (N) ... ("Inspect" Wires) opens the configuration/inspection window of wireable devices and machines (key can be customized) when a Wiring Tool is equipped and your crosshairs cursor points at a device/machine (works best when pointing at either a Receive Hotspot or a Send Hotspot) * k ... Breaks Wires - will disconnect wiring when an Wiring Tool is equipped and your cursor points at a Send Hotspot or Receive Hotspot of any wireable device or machine (key can be customized) * h .... "Pro" - this control seemingly doesn't do anything, although it's speculated that it is supposed to disable/toggle certain options of the Pro DLC (key can be customized) * r ® ... Rotation (key can be customized) - hold this key and the left mouse button too while targeting a block with the crosshairs, then move the mouse to rotate the block * r ... just tap r (simply press the key and release it, don't keep holding it down) while targeting a (rotated) block to lock this rotation - additional blocks in the quickslot you have selected will now be placed in the same "angle" so you won't have to rotate each block one at a time. Tap r again to "unlock" the rotation (kindly note that not all blocks and objects can be rotated into every direction. Some furniture objects can only be rotated sideways for example, while a few furniture objects cannot be rotated at all. Also, some containers must be emptied before they can be rotated) * (undefined by default, you can assign any key you like) ... TABLeft and TABRight - both of these keys can be used for switching between Weapon <-> Tool <-> Mining Cell * Return (Enter) ... Open the Chat and start to write (key can be customized) * Backspace ... Start chat reply (key can be customized) * Right Alt ... Mouse Unlock (key can be customized) - frees your mouse cursor. You cannot select quickslots nor use any of the onscreen icons with your cursor this way though. It should be possible to check the box "do not show the tutorial again" on tutorial popup windows, however there aren't many of these tutorial explanatory windows anyways * BackQuote ... Camera (Ingame Screenshot) (key can be customized) * / (Slash) ... Start Chat Command - if you write chat commands (see below for a list and details) into the chat starting with this key, certain functions can be executed (key can be customized) * Del (Delete key) ... Delete an item or stack of stuff from your selected quickslot while pointing the cursor on it. One item (also block, liquid) will immediately be deleted, however before 2 or more stacked items are being deleted, a window will prompt you to confirm your wish to delete them (key can be customized) * z ... Drop an item from a stack out of the currently selected quickslot into a player bag (please note that this bag is similar to Loot Bags of Creatures, so if the bag is left alone by everyone, it will quickly vanish!) (key can be customized) * o ... View Mode - lets you see your player character from 3rd person view and circle them with the camera, but only while your character stands still. Moving the character will let you return to 1st person view (in View Mode you can zoom in and (far) out by using the mouse wheel while holding the CTRL-key) (key can be customized) * y ... Command Follow for your Pets - calls and lets all your Pets that are close by start to follow your player character (also through teleporters and to your touchstone if you teleport there) (key can be customized) * i ... Command Stay for your Pets - lets all your Pets that are currently following your character stay still where your cursor is pointing at, or at the closest free spot on the ground, and stop following your player character (key can be customized) * u ... Command Wander for your Pets - lets all your Pets that are currently following your character start to "wander" around randomly and stop following your player character (key can be customized). It is advised to only let Pets wander within an enclosed area like a stable or corral (like other Creatures, Pets also cannot climb Fences and Gates as long as no "jumpable" blocks or items are placed next or onto the fence/gate) * \ ... Store (key can be customized) - offers a selection of purchasable rare Recipes, item/block kits, Costumes and Coins. Coins can be bought with real money via Steam wallet, the other Store-offers are to be paid with Coins * x ... Codex - opens your Quest window with QB in it, also the Badges menu (the second TAB accessible by clicking on the icon that looks like a medal) and the Help files too (the third TAB accessible by clicking on the icon that looks like a book with a question mark on it) with basic information about the main features of the game * you can find an option to disable 3rd person combat perspective in the "Graphics" game settings * claim borders can also be rendered invisible in the game world for you in the "Graphics" settings if you feel irritated by seeing these force field walls * Since update R44, you can select one of 8 possible cursor types in the game settings ("Graphics" TAB). * in the "keysettings" options you can either enable or disable the possibility to double-tap movement keys (WASD by default) to make your player character "roll" during combat and glider flight (disabled by default) * other options that you can either enable or disable in the keysettings are: ** reverse mouse wheel scroll direction for the quickbar (disabled by default) ** invert camera Y-axis (disabled by default) ** safe-walk (crouch) toggle control by pressing the according key (enabled by default) ** enable mouse acceleration (enabled by default) ** enable right mouse button control for interaction (open containers, activate crafting stations, open pet-windows, open doors, use switches, number pads, machines, etc.) (enabled by default) ** show advanced machine details when wiring tool is equipped (disabled by default) ** enable overriding block suggestions of blueprints permanently (if disabled - by default - you can enable this override option for individual block suggestions by pressing SHIFT by default while building the blueprint) ** enable multiplayer preview vision of other players for blueprints (disabled by default) ** enable blueprint "burst fill" (enabled by default) ** enable combat aim assistant to automatically aim at nearby creatures after drawing the melee weapon (enabled by default) Keybindings overview Chat commands * to learn your exact location in the world, type // into the chat (and press "Enter"/"Return" which goes for all chat-commands). First number is the longitute X from East to West (+ 5,120 -), the second number is altitude from the bottom of the world (0) to the highest point (255), the third number is the Y latitude from North to South (+ 5,120 -) * if you should get stuck anywhere, type /stuck to break free. However if it should happen in a corner, on ladders or on stairs, merely jumping once or stepping back will usually set you free again. This will not kill your player character and does not induce teleporting to the Touchstone * type /hud to hide the UI (for making better screenshots) - and type the same command once more to return the UI * /who will list all players who are currently present on the same gameworld as you are on * /ignore (playername) will let you ignore another player's chatting. You can also /unignore (playername) that player later on if you like, or even /ignoreall * /tutorial (on) (off) (reset) will let you stop tutorial-tips or restart the tutorial * /ban (playername) or /kick (playername) will let you ban respectively temporarily kick a player from your own gameworld; later on you can /unban (playername) that player again if you so wish. Only world owners and admins can ban and kick players of lower permission ranks * /mute (playername) lets you mute a player on your own gameworld in the chat. Only world owners, world mod(erator)s and admins can mute players of lower permission ranks * /setspawn lets you decide at which spot on your own gameworld visitors will arrive at when they log in for the first time * /permissions will reveal your personal permission rank on the current gameworld and/or claim (claim first if you're currently on any claim) * " /promote (visitor) (builder) (mod) (admin) " - shows you a list of players on the current gameworld so that you can promote (or demote) anyone on your own gameworld from visitor to builder, moderator or admin... Please note that you can alternatively click on the button "Player" displayed under the world settings when typing "ESC" to manage players more easily. Only world owners and admins can promote (or demote) players of lower permission ranks * " /w (playername) (message) " will send a "whispered" message to another player that all others cannot read * " /r (message) " - "whisper back" (reply) to a player who just sent you a whisper * /sim will show you the position of the chunk - piece of land - that you're on * " /party invite (playername) " - lets you invite a player to a party, /party accept or /party decline will let you accept or decline a party invitation. With "/party leave” you can leave your current party * " /p (message) " - the main reason to form a party currently: with this command you can chat only with members of your party (team-"channel") and others won't be able to listen in * /kill - feeling suicidal? This will NOT kill any mobs nor other players, only your own character * /quests - lets you manage the checkpoint tasks of your own adventure (type /quests help to see all the available subcommands) * for more commands type /help * please note that there is no chat command in Creativerse that will provide you, other players or the game world with infinite blocks or items of any kind Chat Commands overview All chat commands are prefixed with a / character. Category:Gameplay